roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Brock
: "I'm Eddie Brock. I'm a reporter. Now I always seem to find myself questioning something the government may not be looking at, but I found something really bad... and I have been taken." : - Eddie Brock Edward Charles Allan "Eddie" Brock is a freelance reporter that was infected by an alien Symbiote that bonded itself with him, becoming known as Venom. Now Venom's host, Brock chose to cooperate with the Symbiote in order to prevent Riot from spearheading an invasion from a mysterious planet. Following the Battle at Life Foundation, he moved to New York City to pursue a career at the Daily Bugle, and his unmoral activities with Venom put him into conflict with Spider-Man. Biography Life Foundation Interviewing Carlton Drake Eddie Brock is an investigative reporter living in San Francisco, and dating lawyer Anne Weying. One day, Eddie uses Anne's connections working for the law firm representing the Life Foundation to get an interview with the company's CEO, Carlton Drake. However, Eddie also takes information from Anne's confidential emails and directs questions to Drake about the Life Foundation's more unethical practices. The stunt gets both Eddie and Anne fired from their respective jobs, and the end of their relationship. Returning to Life Foundation Six months later, Brock is approached by one of Drake's scientists, Dora Skirth, who disagrees with Drake's methods and wants to help Brock expose him. With her aid, Brock breaks into Drake's research facility to acquire evidence from his crimes, in the process learning that an acquaintance of his, Maria, has become one of Drake's subjects. Brock attempts to rescue her, but Maria attacks him and the symbiote possessing her transfers from her body to his, killing her in the process. Eddie manages to escape the Life Foundation. Becoming Venom Eddie soon begins experiencing strange symptoms relating to the Symbiote possession. Eddie eventually reaches out to Anne Weying for help, and her new boyfriend, Doctor Dan Lewis examines Brock, discovering the symbiote and learning that it is vulnerable to noise. Meanwhile, Drake kills Skirth for her betrayal by exposing her to the remaining symbiote, leaving Brock's symbiote as the sole surviving specimen. Meanwhile, Eddie has been targeted by Carlton Drake since he is now in possession of the sole remaining living symbiote from the Life Foundation experiments. Targeted by Carlton Drake since he is now in possession of the sole remaining living symbiote from the Life Foundation experiments. Mercenaries attempt to kidnap Eddie, causing the symbiote to take over and transform him into a monstrous creature. Eddie's new abilities allow him to repel the attackers. Taking shelter at a lighthouse, Eddie learns that the symbiote is sentient and named Venom. It persuades Eddie to form an alliance of sorts; while Eddie would have the power and abilities that Venom can provide, Venom will experience life through Eddie. Eddie agrees and begins to use his newfound abilities, breaking into his previous workplace to submit evidence about Drake's crimes. Hunted by Drake Brock uses his newfound abilities to break into his old workplace to turn in evidence of Drake's crimes, but is intercepted by mercenaries on the way out and transforms once again to escape. Weying calls him back to Lewis' office, where Brock learns that the symbiote is slowly rotting his internal organs. Although the symbiote claims it is part of their symbiosis, Brock uses an MRI machine to weaken the symbiote long enough to separate from it, but he is then captured by Drake's men. At Life Foundation's headquarters, Brock, now powerless, learns that Drake has bonded with the fugitive symbiote, "Riot", and that they are planning to launch a probe into space and bring a legion of symbiotes back to Earth to assimilate the human race. Meanwhile, Weying reluctantly bonds with the symbiote and breaks into the Life Foundation to rescue Brock, transferring the symbiote back to him with a kiss. Battle at Life Foundation Brock and Venom merge once again and set out to stop Drake and Riot, battling them on the probe's launch platform. As the probe takes off, Venom manages to damage it, causing it to explode, killing Drake and Riot, thus foiling their plan. In the process, Venom seemingly sacrifices himself in order to save Eddie. Aftermath Shortly afterwards, Brock has mended his relationship with Weying and returned to journalism, while secretly working alongside the symbiote to protect the city. Sometime later, Eddie visits San Quentin Prison after being invited to interview serial killer Cletus Kasady. He eventually leaves San Francisco to pursue a career at the Daily Bugle in New York City. New Career at the Bugle To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Venom Symbiote: Brock's abilities are granted to him by the symbiotic alien known as Venom. The creature is able to control Brock's body at will, from manipulating his motor functions to augmenting his physical performance to inhuman levels with conscious effort. However, as a Symbiote, the abilities that Venom can grant Brock is limited by their compatibility, as Symbiotes required compatible hosts to achieve a proper bond with them. Additionally, despite finding Brock to be an ideal match, Venom still has a degree of toxicity to Brock's body, as it's hunger for organic matter leads it to subsist partially on his organs and cause Brock's metabolism to rise tremendously, resulting in his host developing a voracious appetite. In order to combat this, while manifesting it's own body over Brock's, Venom is prone to eat other living creatures, having a particular craving for heads and brain tissue, in order to be less harmful towards it's host's body. ** Superhuman Strength: When bonded with the Symbiote, Brock has considerable superhuman strength. ** Superhuman Speed: When bonded with the Symbiote, Brock can run and move much faster than an ordinary human and is adept at dodging quickly. ** Superhuman Durability: When bonded with the Symbiote, Brock's body is inhumanly resistant towards impact force. ** Superhuman Agility: When bonded with the Symbiote, Brock is superhumanly agile, capable of jumping great distances and heights without difficulty. ** Enhanced Senses: When bonded with the Symbiote, Brock's senses are greatly enhanced. Hence, he is able to sense potentially dangerous things shortly before they occur. *** Spider-Sense: When bonded with the Symbiote, Brock's brain intakes and responds to stimuli at an accelerated rate, alerting him to dangers around him as a sixth sense. This awareness functions on a subconscious level, thus alerting Venom of dangers he cannot readily notice at first, allowing him to effectively dodge and counter incoming attacks in combat, including projectiles aimed at him from a blind spot. ** Wall-Crawling: When bonded with the Symbiote, Brock can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and has stated that he does not use any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: When bonded with the Symbiote, Brock's increased metabolism allows him to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm faster and more extensively than normal humans can recover from. Abilites * Gifted Intelligence: Eddie Brock is exceptionally intelligent, observant and perceptive, with it extending mainly to her reporting and logical thinking skills. ** Expert Reporter: Brock is a highly skilled and experienced reporter. ** Expert Social Intuit: Brock has a high degree of social confidence, allowing him to intuitively determine how to interact with others, gain their respect and get his point across with calmness, eloquence, and charisma. * Combatant: Brock's combat style is somewhat instinctive and improvised collection of techniques that emphasises the use of his superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Hence, Brock uses quick, powerful attacks and agile movements while using the Symbiote to immobilise his enemies. * Multilingualism: Brock speaks his native English, as well as numerous other languages, having picked up on them during his travels as a reporter. Equipment * Notebooks: Eddie, as a Daily Bugle reporter, carries around with him a notebook and pen at almost all times. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Daily Bugle Employees